This trial is being conducted to assess the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of bizelesin in patients with advanced cancer treated once every four weeks. The current trial has nearly complete the accrual goals. A total of 19 patients have been enrolled at five different dose levels. To date, dose limiting toxicities have been encountered at the two highest levels -- 0.8 ug/m2 and 1.0 ug/m2. Several episodes of grade 4 leukopenia and neutropenia have been observed at these dose levels. We continue to follow three patients for ongoing treatment evaluations. Pharmacokinetic sampling is being performed during cycle one. We plan to describe the toxicities of bizelesin given on this schedule and to characterize the pharmacokinetics. Pharmacodynamic relationships will also be explored when the MTD has been determined. The study drug is supplied by the NCI and plans for further investigations are currently pending. The preliminary findings for this trial have been presented at the NCI/EORTC meeting in Amsterdam, June 1998. Updated results were submitted for abstract presentation to American Association for Cancer Research in April 1999.